


Stay With Me 為我停留

by Sayo



Series: Stay With Me 為我停留 [1]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>越戰時期，Victor害怕著James離他而去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me 為我停留

**Author's Note:**

> 註:  
> (1)Dolores O'Riordan的Stay With Me給了我靈感，所以使用了這首曲名當篇名  
> (2)以電影版為基礎的衍生文，電影沒提到我就私自設定，所以如有跟M家漫畫不一樣的設定請多包涵，就請當作AU吧
> 
> James Howlett = 詹姆士．豪雷特，Jim = 吉米  
> Victor Creed = 維克多．克里

**第一章**

 

 

越過海平面，終於看到深綠茂密的叢林逐漸擴展並進入他們視野，直升機繼續往海岸線駛去，潮濕的空氣開始喚醒維克多身上每個細胞。每次休假結束，重返戰地這件事往往都讓維克多像個對遊樂園期待已久的大男孩般興奮，是多麼迫不及待的想再次踏上那片殺戮天堂，他的戰地遊樂園。

 

「老爹要回家了，寶貝。」維克多笑著看往直昇機緩緩接近即將降落的地方，一路上都沉默低頭的詹姆士此時抬頭看了維克多一眼，他看見維克多發亮的眼神，眉頭微皺，但沒有更多表示，早在直昇機接近越南海域之前，他就嗅到維克多不怎麼刻意隱藏的味道，獸性的氣味。

 

越接近海岸線，攻擊的砲聲就越震耳欲聾。在強大火力的掩護下他們成功登陸，維克多依慣例總是衝到最前頭，戰爭的混亂讓他可以毫無顧忌的展現力量，縱然那力量讓一般人將他視為怪物，但那也是那些人死前最後一刻所見到的事物。詹姆士通常都會在他身邊，就算是雜亂無章的戰局中，他們依然會注意對方的行蹤，幾乎就像是密不可分的單一個體。但這次，維克多發現詹姆士沒有跟上來，他馬上回過頭搜尋詹姆士的身影，不用多久便認出倒在身後五十公尺的人影是詹姆士，慘不忍睹的下肢殘骸散落一旁，詹姆士誤踩地雷的事實讓維克多有些驚訝。

 

維克多用肩扛著半昏迷的詹姆斯，空出的左手抓著斷肢，以極快的速度往山區飛奔而去。他們擁有過人的敏捷速度及癒合能力，但重大傷口造成的痛楚還是能讓他們在一段不長的時間中失去意識。二十世紀後，戰爭武器的殺傷力是越來越驚人，他們也不確定這些武器能對他們造成多大傷害，但從一次又一次的昏迷中醒來，看著自己毫髮無傷的身體，他們逐漸明白，他們的肉體比自己所知道的還堅韌，死亡對他們來說已不再是恐懼，或者，這只是在昭告，其實連地獄都不願意收留他們。

 

他知道詹姆士這陣子常常心不在焉，搶灘時被地雷炸到其實是能避免的，但維克多察覺到，最近幾次，在他們返回戰場之前，詹姆士有些行為似乎帶著微妙的躊躇，他們在一起太久，以至於細微的變化都能夠被對方察覺，詹姆士似乎在隱藏什麼。他們獨處時，詹姆士沉默的時間越來越多，而每當維克多望著不發一語的詹姆士時，他總是會說「我只是很累。」。

 

厭煩？他是感到厭煩嗎？是對哪些事感到厭煩？維克多在此打住自己的思緒，他其實不太想知道。詹姆士會遵守著他們的信條，兄弟之間會互相扶持的，他堅信著這個想法。

 

幾個月前，他們在泰國芭達雅度假，有一天他喝了一些酒，正確來說是一打威士忌，沒辦法，他們的新陳代謝也較一般人快，要喝到有點醉不是件容易的事。他回旅館後將正在睡覺的詹姆士叫起來。

「吉米…我們是兄弟，兄弟之間要互相扶持，對吧？」他抓住詹姆士的肩搖晃著，想確認自己的直覺或許不是那麼地準確。

「你喝多了，維克多。」仍然帶著睡意的詹姆士不怎麼想理會帶著醉意的兄弟。

「我們…我們不能隨便棄離對方…對吧…」維克多察覺到自己的聲音顯露出一些不安，隨即接著說「對，你說的沒錯，我喝多了，我該去睡了。」

 

維克多有點害怕，怕再也聽不到接在問句後，那個肯定的回答。

 

他們從巴桑安角登陸，雖然離北邊山區有段距離，但依他的腳程及速度，維克多很快便將詹姆士帶到山區，他偏離主要幹道，試著盡量避開戰線，對他而言，遊走在這看似無止境的山丘林地其實已是駕輕就熟，幾年下來他相當了解越軍的習性及作戰方式，他不得不佩服他們是多麼擅於利用地形來藏匿及埋伏，有時就連他都沒有察覺到他們的行蹤，在這裡，野性本能似乎不再是那麼特別。

 

這個熱帶國家的冬天對他來說還算溫暖，他感受到溼涼的空氣緊貼著肌膚，大雨即將來臨，這國家所謂的乾燥季節不過是比雨季少了些下雨的日子。很幸運地，在大雨降下之前他找到一個被轟炸過的地下碉堡，看來尚有部分空間可提供庇護。

 

維克多將詹姆士安置好之後，將斷肢用布條胡亂綁在傷口處，反正傷口終究會完美瘉合，只是這期間要忍受彷彿在地獄受刑般的痛楚。這時維克多只能在一旁靜靜的陪著，維克多伸手去撫摸他的頭，他總是因做惡夢而夢囈著，過了這麼久他依然無法從殺死親生父親的罪行中解脫，雖然維克多不怎麼為那老傢伙的死感到一絲難過。詹姆士年紀還小的時候維克多常這麼做，輕撫著頭讓他安心睡去，但詹姆士在慢慢長大後就表示不要再這麼做，所以，維克多希望，這次他不會知道。

 

維克多想起他們還未逃離那個家之前，看著臥病在床的詹姆士，他知道發生在男孩身上的這些狀況，他也經歷過，但不是很確定，所以時常過來陪著男孩，縱然扶養詹姆士的男人明顯地不怎麼喜歡他，無所謂，他想讓詹姆士知道事情發生時不會是獨自一人面對這些，維克多也需要確定自己不會是孤獨一人。

 

雨依然下著，空氣中過重的溼氣讓心情蒙上一層鬱悶，維克多打開傷口上的布條，接合處痊癒的不錯，而詹姆士看來也睡的較安穩些。維克多靠著詹姆士對面的洞璧坐下，直盯著詹姆士，不自覺叫了聲詹姆士的小名「吉米…」聲音細微到輕易地就被地洞外的雨聲蓋過。不安感又浮躁在心頭，但他不會再開口問，絕對不會，只要相信就好，對，相信他的弟弟不會離開，他們是唯一能互相扶持的血親，對！他們之間有著無法斬斷的聯繫，吉米不能離開，絕對不能背棄他，這種生活方式是他們唯一的選擇，吉米也同意過…他甚至想的開始有點憤怒起來。

 

他起身坐在詹姆士的旁邊，試著用跟剛才差不多的音量又叫了一次。

「吉米…」詹姆士看來似乎沒什麼反應。

「吉米，留在我身邊，你必須留在我身邊。」雖然是命令的字面，但語調卻不太像是那麼一回事。

 

維克多輕輕用指尖劃過詹姆士的下唇，再將它們貼到自己唇上。

 

「留在我身邊…」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James理解到他或許該做些什麼來留住Victor

他又做了那個夢，在黑暗中奔跑的那個夢。

他和維克多在森林裡奮力逃命奔跑，那晚的森林在他夢中依然無邊無際且令人恐懼，冷冽空氣不停竄進胸口並刺痛著肺部，但維克多的手緊緊抓著他手臂，讓他知道他不是一個人在面對未知的路途，即使逃亡之路是如此顛簸，維克多的手卻一刻都未放鬆過。

詹姆士從逃亡的夢中清醒，坐起身後一眼就對上盯著他瞧的維克多。  
「我昏迷多久？」  
「不到一天。你是暈機暈到連跑步都跟變的跟娘們一樣嗎？」維克多丟給他一件褲子跟一雙靴子要他換上。  
「你有回部隊？」詹姆士開始迅速重新整理裝備，鞋子跟褲子都稍嫌小了點，但起碼比穿著被炸爛的褲子好，只好到營區再換了。  
「他們現在轟炸的正爽快，遍地都是菜鳥的裝備可以撿。」詹姆士停頓下來，看著維克多。「你說…這些是…」  
「放心，他們剛掛，還挺新鮮的。」維克多大笑著轉身，往地洞出口走去，跟在他身後的詹姆士僵著臉希望這是在開玩笑。

走出地洞，詹姆士看著四周泥濘的土地，熱帶雜木林夾雜炮彈及屍體的特有氣味讓他清醒不少。很好，又是全新的一天，歡迎回到人間煉獄。

為了不讓部隊發現他們行蹤有異，兩人很快就回到戰線上。服從命令不是他們的本性，但他們盡量配合軍隊指令以避免不必要的麻煩。這次是大規模的登陸行動，大量的部隊人馬在短短一天半內已往內陸推進不少距離，但接下來的戰況就無法如此順利，進了叢林，獵人及被獵者的地位隨時會轉換過來。

維克多跟行進中的部隊接軌後，就像回到棲息地的野生肉食動物自在，靈活、敏捷地在叢林中潛伏、尋找獵物、鎖定目標並展開獵殺行動。在這裡，可以不用刻意壓抑體內的獸性，而詹姆士也不惶多讓，矯健的身手也讓他在這片叢林橫行無阻，只是不像維克多那樣樂在其中。

「媽的，又卡彈。」維克多咒罵出來，短兵相接的槍戰正如火如荼展開中，而他手上的武器卻該死的出問題，他改變策略，直接衝向大膽進攻的敵軍，扭斷敵人頸椎並搶下他手上的AK47步槍繼續進攻。老實說他受夠M16，這是一把精美先進的步槍沒錯，但對叢林戰來說太過精密，他跟詹姆士有時會因卡彈而火大的折斷M16，老天，他們是在打仗，哪有時間去清理槍枝，幸好他們本身就是一項完美武器。雖然現代武器帶給維克多毀滅性的快感—尤其是拿著機槍掃射時—但那些都比不上親手獵殺的興奮，他還是喜歡爪子撕裂獵物皮膚與血肉時的快感，最原始的本能賜予他最原始的快感。

他們順利到達預定的埋伏路線，留守一段時間，在下一班值守人員前來交接後，便走回營區休息。詹姆士想起昏迷時，似乎聽到維克多的聲音，說了些什麼不太清楚，卻有一種懷念的感覺。當時，年幼的他對那個家還有些期望，他會對維克多哭鬧著說想回家，縱然知道母親的眼神已經表達夠如此明確—那個家已經崩毀了。此時年少的維克多會將他抱在懷裡並安撫著說：「我們是親兄弟，吉米，有我在的地方就是你的家，好嗎？」通常再他哭累後便在維克多懷裡睡去。

維克多是他的兄弟、朋友、是讓他能有歸屬感的人。

有次他無意間聽到某些士兵以天為單位倒數著回家的日子，詹姆士想起，上次休假時維克多卻是在假期中倒數著回戰場的日子。一些不確定感在他心中滋生，他還能夠留住他兄弟多久？這場戰爭已逐漸失控，撇開戰況持續的不明朗不談，在叢林待的夠久而成為野獸已不再是維克多個人的情形。他獨自一人坐在營區邊界的樹下，望向某間燈火昏暗的簡陋小屋，看著思緒隨著煙霧飄盪的士兵及長官們。這些人對大麻上癮，而維克多，卻是對獵殺上癮。詹姆士認為自己或許該採取某些行動，

這天，他們在營區的宿舍中，為了後天的埋伏行動做短暫的休憩，詹姆士跟維克多的在他們床位上，維克多喝著軍隊配給的藍帶啤酒，詹姆士抽著自己帶來的雪茄。  
「維克多，我們需要談談。」詹姆士一臉凝重說著。  
「你這眉頭皺了幾十年，難道就不能稍微鬆開一下嗎？」維克多用食指點了一下自己的眉間調侃著他的小老弟。  
「這次行動結束後，時間也差不多到了，我想我們就退伍吧。」  
維克多沒有回話，他喝完最後一口啤酒後無預警的將啤酒罐丟向詹姆士，詹姆士輕易用爪子刺穿迎面而來的易開罐後將它甩到一旁。  
「我們回去能幹啥活？」維克多對於詹姆士提出的意見十分不解也不是很高興，他雙手搭上詹姆士的肩繼續說。  
「吉米，聽著，我們能做的就只有這個，我們是最完美的戰爭武器及殺人工具，我們做的很好，吉米，我們做的很好!」維克多刻意強調最後的字眼，指甲因激動而微微陷入詹姆士的肌膚中，但詹姆士沒有理會這痛楚。  
「但我們不該濫殺無辜。」  
「你怎麼知道那些人不會去通報？去通報的人搞不好就是那些女人跟小孩。」  
「維克多，你忘了我們當初會選擇這條路是為了什麼？在當初那些戰爭中，至少我們能夠保護需要被保護的人，但現在，我不知道我在做什麼，只能看著他們強暴女人跟虐殺小孩。」  
「你覺得我們有資格討論道德問題嗎？我們參加過多少戰爭？我們殺過多少人」  
「但我們不是禽獸。」  
「喔，是的，我們是。親愛的吉米，看看那些樂在其中的美國大兵，他們那樣也叫人？相信我，當動物的格調不會比他們來的差。」

詹姆士停止跟維克多的爭論，維克多總是可以輕易的說服他，對於維克多說的，他從未質疑過，也無法否認，因為他們是一樣的，詹姆士知道那無法控制的獸性隨時都能掌控他們，尤其是伴隨著怒氣時。他殺過人且數量不少，但那是在戰爭中，而道德規範對他來說也模糊的沒有一個標準。他們是人，還是動物？看著維克多逐漸不去控制野獸本能，卻從未加以阻止，他了解那感覺，但不代表會跟維克多做同樣的抉擇。他有時候會想，要是當初所殺的人真是該恨的人，是不是會像維克多一樣，沒有任何懊悔會走向野獸之路的羈絆。

一星期後，包抄敵方補給村落的行動成功，詹姆士這次被分配到後勤小隊，他們前往維克多的先鋒小隊幫忙善後行動。他一下飛機就馬上尋找維克多的身影，出發之前就感受到維克多異常高昂的情緒，不祥預感油然而生。當他看到那群人開始包圍維克多時，本能般的直覺反應是立刻援助他的兄弟，他擋開包圍的人手，卻來不及阻止維克多的屠殺，瞬間，維克多的眼神已經閃耀著狂暴怒氣，像隻極度興奮的野獸，身後男人已陌生的不再像是他兄弟，不再像是他唯一的血親。

當維克多完全順從於野性本能，詹姆士領悟到，當年緊握他手臂的觸感在記憶中已逐漸淡去，那隻手，幾乎遠離至他無法觸及之處，他希望還有機會能夠挽回。


	3. Chapter 3

不同時間點的回憶在腦中穿插播放，模糊、混亂的畫面，真實到如同能觸碰一般，破碎的片段場景揉合血與肉，不存在的血腥味混搭火藥味，像是在自身體內腐爛，那氣味始終飄散不去。百年生命壓縮成一個原子惡夢。

××× ××× ×××

每天重覆從迷離的夢境中醒來，隨著本能繼續活著，心中沒有任何踏實感，像鬼魂般遊盪在世間，漫無目的一路走著，試著找尋他們的歸屬，找尋一個真正屬於他們的位置，但那身本領卻像受詛咒一般，使得命運女神從未眷顧過他們。當他們厭倦逃亡及流浪，厭倦百年來飄蕩的日子，一個聲稱在乎他們本領的男人現身，他們帶著懷疑眼光看著威廉．史崔克，但這男人隨即在悶熱陰暗的牢裡給了他們一個目標—為祖國效勞，聽起來多麼光榮！但事實上他們不怎麼在乎那份光榮，他們在乎的是，這或許是等待已久的機會，一個可以毫無顧忌展現能力的機會，一個能讓他們有歸屬感的位置。

特別行動小組—X部隊—這名稱聽來倒是挺適合他們。

詹姆士朝著長廊盡頭走去，走道上方兩旁日光燈交錯排列著，白色燈光映在冷硬深灰的水泥牆上，它們奮力閃爍，卻仍無法填滿陰暗潮溼的長廊，日光燈的間距稍嫌遠了些，以至這條地底長廊有著永遠無法觸及明亮的黑暗之處。凌晨時分回到基地是稀鬆平常的事，但乘坐飛行物，飛機或直升機那些交通工具卻是詹姆士一直無法習慣的，出完任務的疲憊感加上未完全消去的暈機感，讓他只想洗個熱水澡並好好睡上一覺。他走進換衣間，褪去衣物，將沾染血跡的上衣扔進垃圾桶，走向空無一人的淋浴間開始沖澡。

加入X部隊幾年後，詹姆士知道，對這種生活不該有更多期待，接下任務，準確執行，達成目標，其本質仍是殺戮及破壞，史崔克上校的確將變種人的能力運用的相當完美—變種人—其他人是這樣稱呼他們。詹姆士突然意會過來，他在期待什麼？不知道，但心中那份不踏實感依然揮之不去。剛開始他確實認為這裡就是他們的正確位置，一次又一次的任務讓他逐漸明白，這就是全部了，他們的本質就是殺戮與破壞，不僅如此，如同維克多所說，他們做的相當好。

之前大部分任務都是深入危險地區破壞敵方秘密軍事基地，或是去暗殺、對抗某個被美國軍方聲稱迫害當地國家百姓的領導者、恐怖組織、反政府軍閥…等一般美國軍隊在執行的任務，當然，X部隊所執行的難度及效率比一般軍隊要來的高。近來詹姆士發現X部隊的任務不再像表面所告知那樣單純，史崔克上校似乎另有目的，但對於任務的詳細內容，部隊所知道的資訊只要能完成任務就夠了，就算史崔克上校在隱瞞什麼也不必知道，他們只需聽命行事及靈活運用一身本領去達成目標，而他也認為，X部隊中沒人會在乎這件事，尤其是能夠在這裡一展長才而顯得相當快活的某些人，他其實很不希望維克多是其中之一。

詹姆士沒有在這裡找到歸屬，但維克多找到了。在這裡，維克多證明了自己的想法沒錯，他們擁有優於常人的力量，他們應是要受人敬畏。

幾小時前執行任務時，史崔克上校帶領他們到非洲西部山區一個隱蔽的軍事基地，基地雖然簡陋，實際上這是個被反政府軍閥所控制的礦產區，他們這次目標是緝捕反政府軍隊的領導者，以便供出其他高階將領的藏身處。

潛伏突襲是作戰的最佳方法，但對某些隊員來說並不是他們最喜歡的作風，史崔克上校十分清楚這點，他自詡是個馴獸師，要讓這些野獸聽話，就要給他們想要的，給予充分發揮能力的機會，讓他們對自身力量感到驕傲且有成就感，自然而然，野獸便會順從他，所以當他一下令，敵方所要面對的是一群猛獸帶來的大屠殺。黑暗之中，槍聲四起，但最響亮的聲音是死前的哀嚎聲，有些人根本來不及知道是什麼奪走他們的性命。

詹姆士緩緩前進，殺掉每個衝向前來及對他開槍的人，但不主動攻擊，以便有時間看著其他隊員的行動，正確來說，是在看著維克多。他看著維克多輕鬆愉快的殺掉每個人，隨著步伐移動，輕盈的像在跳舞。詹姆士一次又一次看著維克多享受生命在手中逝去的快感，他明白自己無法阻止維克多的轉變，也不知道該如何做，就在自己沒有察覺的情況下，他與維克多的情誼逐漸疏遠，加入X部隊後情況更加嚴重，但他沒有背棄對維克多的誓言，同樣血緣依然將他們繫在一起。

詹姆士停下前進的動作，衝向維克多並抓住高舉起的右手，阻止他兄弟的利爪往一個小孩的咽喉劃去。  
「住手！維克多，他只是個孩子。」  
「怎麼，非得要我準備殺小孩的時候你才肯理我嗎？你自己看看這孩子手裡拿著什麼。」  
一把步槍，一把操作容易，大人能靈活使用，連小孩都能輕易上手的AK47。這些叛軍不僅將孩子抓來壓榨勞力，還給了武器讓他們對自己的同胞開槍。  
「拿了槍他就是位士兵。」維克多趁著詹姆士稍微遲疑的瞬間，用左手將孩子的頸椎扭斷，孩子倒下，詹姆士也一拳揮向維克多。  
「該死的難道你不能偶而像一般人一樣思考嗎？」  
「我們不是一般人，吉米，況且這還是那位你所謂的一般人—史崔克上校所教導的。」  
擦去嘴邊的血跡，維克多用慣有的笑容回答他的兄弟。

詹姆士恨死維克多說起史崔克上校時的樣子，他認識的維克多只順從自我本能，他從沒看過維克多可以如此服從另一個人，這讓他很不是滋味。

詹姆士放棄與維克多爭辯，轉身往直升機停放點走去，史崔克上校對著迎面而來的他大喊：「詹姆士，行動還沒結束，不准私自離隊。」  
詹姆士繼續走著，經過史崔克上校身旁也沒有停下腳步。  
「我暈機暈的很嚴重，需要抽根雪茄，否則我想我應該會吐在你身上，長官。」  
將這句話丟給身後的史崔克上校，便徑沒入黑暗的那一端。

××× ××× ×××

嘩啦啦的水聲持續著，溫熱水流從蓮蓬頭傾瀉而下，舒展放鬆詹姆士一身緊繃的肌肉，突然間他停頓清洗身體的動作，一個熟悉味道穿過水氣直達他的嗅覺神經，他知道那個人在更衣間，但氣味並未停留太久，隨後就離去。  
「怎麼？你們兄弟倆吵完架接著玩捉迷藏嗎？你老哥知道你在這邊馬上轉頭就走，我就跟他說：『你跟你小老弟道個歉他就不會跟你鬧彆扭，你們就可以快快樂樂的一起和小鴨鴨洗澡了。』然後你知道他對我這個完美的建議回報了什麼？」  
詹姆士最不想應付的人偏偏在這時候出現，韋德．威爾森，你永遠無法叫他閉嘴的人。  
「韋德…」  
「我才剛脫完衣服他就在我肩膀上留下抓痕，這真是太好了！這下我去酒吧把馬子的時候，這個抓痕可以證明我能帶她們上天堂。」  
「韋德…」詹姆士覺得跟這傢伙相處的最大好處是可以訓練EQ跟容忍力，但不是現在。  
「而且這抓痕的主人還是隻潑辣性感的大野貓，只不過他只聽吉米小老弟的話，但是大野貓最近有點不一樣了，變成只聽另一個老頭子的話，所以吉米小老弟就…」  
「就怎樣？」詹姆士伸出他的爪子走向韋德，右手懸在空中，就在韋德兩腿之間的前方三公分。  
「嘿，放輕鬆，大家都知道你老哥還是很愛你的。」韋德一邊說邊往旁邊的淋浴隔間鑽進去，要不是現在全身赤裸又沒拿刀，韋德其實才不在乎跟這傢伙幹上一架。

詹姆士換上乾淨衣物走回宿舍房間，其實他應該感謝一下韋德，因為史崔克上校沒辦法保證有誰可以跟他同一間宿舍而不被搞瘋，所以決定給X部隊一人一間宿舍，這不是特權，是為了避免不必要的麻煩。但維克多似乎不怎麼喜歡自己的房間，詹姆士看到自己的房間亮著燈，不感到意外，維克多越來越頻繁的出現在他房間，尤其是吵完架之後。  
「如果不是來道歉就滾回你房間去，我要睡覺。」推開房門，維克多果然一付泰若自然躺在他的床上，身上還是剛才出任務時弄髒的衣物，他注意到維克多的爪子還沾著血跡。  
「你還記不記得我們在蓋茨堡打仗時，那個威脅要放火燒死我們的上士，只因為他看到你的爪子刺在敵軍的胸腔裡。」  
「維克多，拜託，今天我不想和你敘舊，讓我睡覺可以嗎？」  
總是這樣，每次來他房間時維克多會像這樣提起往事，有時心情好他會跟維克多聊上兩句，但今天真的沒心情。  
「吉米，兄弟一場，聯絡一下感情是必要的不是嗎？陪你老哥聊一下過往這要求不過分吧。」  
「那道歉這要求也不算過分吧？」  
「道什麼歉？我對你做了什麼嗎？」  
「你明明知道。」  
「我不知道我是該為那個孩子的死跟你道歉，還是該為我如此堅守長官的教條而使你不高興這點向你道歉。」  
詹姆士愣住，維克多說了什麼？他的確不喜歡維克多如此”聽話”，因為那實在不像維克多，但他從沒表現出來過。  
維克多朝門房方向移動，站在他的正前方，距離近到可以感受維克多的溫熱氣息隨著呼吸起伏掠過自己的臉頰。  
「如果我不道歉，你會再賞我一拳嗎？」維克多不改一貫的戲謔語調且帶著微笑。  
「我愛你，吉米。」  
「我知道，我也愛你，但是你不需要靠的這麼近。」  
「你不知道我要的是什麼。」出其不意，維克多將一個吻輕快落在詹姆士的唇上。  
「這樣，你還能繼續愛我嗎？」  
「滾出去。」  
「只是開個小玩笑…」維克多依然輕聲笑著。  
「滾出去。」  
詹姆士沉著臉，低頭不願直視維克多的眼神，維克多隨即像貓一般安靜無聲的離開房間。

「該死，現在這是什麼鳥狀況。」詹姆士坐在床邊，手指不停舒緩那皺到不能再深的眉頭。他知道維克多在越戰期間就發現他們的感情出現了些微裂痕，所以那個晚上維克多才顯得不安，他知道維克多害怕他會離開，但詹姆士也害怕，害怕維克多變的如此陌生，而現在，維克多所懷抱的另一種感情，讓他驚訝懼怕的不知該如何面對。

約莫兩個星期後的某個下午，詹姆士依照命令到實驗室向史崔克上校報到，沒有出任務的時候，他們常常被叫到這間實驗室作各種體能測驗或是抽血之類的檢驗，天曉得這傢伙在做什麼鬼實驗，他們可悲的只比白老鼠好一些。  
「等等你叫維克多來找我。」抽血的同時史崔克對詹姆士說。  
「我不知道他在哪裡。」  
「那就去找他。」  
「我不想見他，你叫約翰或是布萊迪或隨便誰去找他都好。」  
「你們兄弟吵架跟我無關，隨便你怎麼作，想辦法把他拖回基地，這是命令。」  
「是，長官。」詹姆士極其不願的回答上司。

自從那個晚上之後，詹姆士完全沒看到維克多，更別說是基地裡連一絲維克多的氣息都沒有，他們很少分開這麼久，荒謬的念頭一閃而過——維克多決定離開他，或許他有點想念他的兄弟了。  
雖然想直接無視史崔克的命令，因為他不知道該如何面對維克多，但的確也受夠整個部隊連著好幾天一看到他就問：「你跟維克多說上校在找他。」。

詹姆士來到山下一個偏僻小城鎮，路過城鎮僅有的一間酒吧，接著轉進旁邊的破爛小旅館，大廳裡俗不可耐的鮮豔配色褪到像泛黃的舊照片，步上樓梯，污損的壁紙隨著腳步一路延伸到每個樓層的走廊兩旁，空氣中充滿霉味及排泄物味並混雜著價錢低廉的芳香劑氣味，他試著在令人作噁的空氣中找尋維克多的氣味，腳步停在306號房外，他知道維克多在裡面，並非獨自一人，他考慮該不該進去，因為裡面傳來女人連續不斷的呻吟聲，正當想轉頭就走時，裡面傳出維克多的聲音。  
「吉米，進來。」  
詹姆士猶豫，但接著還是將門打開，印入眼簾的景象他不想直視，卻又不自覺盯著維克多看。

維克多站在小茶几旁，一雙白皙的腳環在他腰上，一手扶著女人腰部一手抬著她的大腿，赤裸的下半身朝著女人張開的大腿之間奮力挺進，而女人也用她愉悅的喊叫聲回應著。  
「既然都來了，就先玩玩再走，別說我這做兄弟的不照顧你，喏，那邊還有幾個，隨便你挑，都付清了。」維克多的聲音伴隨自身律動起伏著。  
詹姆士朝著他指的方向看去，床上還躺著三個衣不蔽體的女人，他們偶而都會找妓女解決生理需求，但詹姆士現在沒有那個心情。  
「史崔克上校叫你去找他報到。」  
他將目光轉回維克多，卻正好看見維克多高潮的瞬間，在被發現之前趕緊將目光轉到床上某個對他微笑的性感尤物上。

維克多將癱軟的女人留在茶几上，走到床邊抓起剛剛對他微笑的女人走近，接著將身型嬌小的女人推向自己懷裡，他可以感受到女人柔軟豐滿的乳房隔著輕薄衣物緊貼在上腹部，而維克多則是緊靠在女人背後，將他的頭拉近。  
「你想要的話，兩個人一起來她也可以。」維克多低沉略帶沙啞的嗓音伴隨著淫穢語調讓他有些迷惘，女人隨即探向詹姆士的下腹部，熟練的解開褲子上頭的鈕扣。  
「住手！」他推開女人並往後退了一步。「維克多，你馬上跟我一起回基地。」  
「這傢伙真是沒眼光，不懂得欣賞妳這甜美到讓每個男人都想上的肉體。」  
女人似乎很滿意這個輕浮奉承，呵呵的笑聲從塗著廉價口紅的豐唇溢出。  
維克多將女人擁進懷裡，右手伸進棕紅色髮絲裡並將女人微笑的唇覆在自己唇下，女人很快便陶醉在他的吻之中，手繼續在女人身上游移著，撥開幾乎稱不上是衣服的布料撫摸著乳房，搓揉乳房的右手逐漸加重力道，詹姆士發現維克多的指甲緩緩伸長，隨即衝向前，將自己的爪子架在維克多頸上，棕紅髮的女人一看到這景像便失聲尖叫急速衝離房間，其他女人也識相的跟著離開。  
「你看你，都把人嚇跑了。」  
「跟我回去。」  
「那我有什麼好處？我買了她們兩天，現在半天不到就被你嚇跑了。」  
「總比留在這裡被你殺掉還來的好。」  
僅穿著一件汗衫的維克多走近詹姆士，詹姆士退了兩步，雙臂撐在詹姆士肩膀後方的牆上，移動腰部將大腿伸進詹姆士兩腿之間並緊貼著詹對方下體輕輕蹭著。  
「你這邊都硬了，不先解決一下再回去？需要的話我可以幫你。」他嘴唇緊貼在詹姆士的耳邊說著；輕細誘惑的氣聲，熟悉的音色，陌生的語調，一切顯得如此超現實。  
距離近令人窒息，維克多解開他的褲子，而他只是帶著困惑的眼神繼續看著維克多，沒有抵抗。  
「真是個聽話的好男孩。」像是獎勵他的乖巧一般，維克多快速輕吻了他的臉頰。  
維克多跪在詹姆士的兩腿之間，舌頭輕滑過他的陰莖前端後便將之含進嘴裡，他感受到溫暖溼熱的口腔包圍著…「天啊！他從哪裡學來這種—」詹姆士很快就發現自己無法思考眼前發生的一切，在本能驅使下將手伸進維克多短刺黝黑的髮堆中，試著將他拉的更近；維克多手壓制在他的大腿上，貪婪吸吮著，直到那片空白隨著快感達到顛峰襲來時，他才急忙將維克多的頭推開，維克多來不及闔上的唇微開著，他的體液混著維克多的唾液從嘴角滴落，推開後所空出的距離讓他看見維克多汗衫底下若隱若現的陰莖正半勃起著，他靠在牆上喘氣，疑惑眼前這個同性別的人為何能顯得如此搧情，搧情到差點忘記他們是兄弟；維克多在女人身上得到高潮的畫面突然閃過他腦中，該死，這傢伙是故意的！

「你是故意的吧？」  
「我對你做了什麼？」  
「從我進門後你就一直在誘惑我。」  
「你可以揍我，但是你沒有，我可沒料到你會完全不抵抗。」維克多像是得到勝利般那樣笑著。  
「那你可以回基地了吧？」  
「該死的難道你就不能讓我好好回味一下這美好的體驗嗎？」  
「你慢慢回味，因為不會有第二次了。」  
「是嗎？」維克多將笑容展的更開，眼裡閃著異樣的光芒，像隻把玩獵物的貓科動物。  
「回去記得找上校報到。」說完這句，詹姆士落荒而逃般的快速離開，留下維克多獨自一人在房裡。  
待續


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本文所採用的中英翻譯名對照：  
> 金鋼狼(Wolverine)：羅根(Logan)詹姆士．豪雷特(James Howlett)  
> 劍齒虎(Sabretooth)：維克多．克里(Victor Creed)  
> 死侍(Deadpool)：韋德．威爾森(Wade Wilson)  
> 幽影(Wraith) ：約翰 (John Wraith)  
> Bolt：克里斯‧布萊迪(Chris Bradley)  
> 威廉．史崔克(William Stryker)

一個星期前，消失半個月的維克多終於回到基地，他們回部隊後，看似一切正常，在其他人眼裡就跟以前一樣，兄弟倆自成一個小團體，反正這裡誰不是這樣？雖說是個部隊，但各自有各自的生活方式，互不干涉過多，對他們這種人來說相處融洽才顯得詭異。

現在詹姆士必須盡力維持一切表面的假象，他認為只要繼續假裝什麼事都沒發生，時間就會讓假象變成真相，而他們有的是時間。那天，他沒有抵抗，什麼都還來不及思考就跨越了那條界線，這不是他所期望的，他希望挽回和維克多之間的關係，但不是用這種方式。回基地後，不知該如何面對維克多的詹姆士，依照本能逃避有關維克多的一切；避開兩人單獨相處的場合，避開維克多直視他的眼神。維克多也察覺到他的行為，就像是配合他的兄弟一樣，一個星期以來維克多幾乎沒跟詹姆士說上幾句話。

日常訓練結束後，維克多又被史崔克上校單獨找去談話，詹姆士發現到自從維克多回部隊後，他們單獨談話的情形越來越頻繁，而他知道，維克多總是很樂意，每次看見維克多從史崔克的辦公室走出來時，臉上總是帶著不可言喻的笑容，看來史崔克很懂得怎麼讓他的兄弟開心。但史崔克似乎在策劃什麽，約翰曾對他提過，上次在非洲執行任務時，史崔克上校好像在找某個東西，而詹姆士也覺得，近來的測驗異常到令人火大，七天內他已經抽了三次血，今天早上那群醫學實驗狂甚至開始想測試某種程度的傷他要多久的時間才會痊癒，在某個科學怪胎拿著手術刀向他的手臂靠近時，他毫不猶豫一拳揮向那傢伙的鼻樑，去它的，有異於常人的癒合能力並不代表那不會痛，光是這點就可讓這混帳嚐嚐腦震盪的滋味。現在，他想警告維克多別太相信史崔克那個狡猾的傢伙，但沒辦法，這場冷戰是他起頭的。

維克多在餐廳吃飯，正值晚餐時間，湧進餐廳的人佔滿整個餐廳，所以那傢伙只好坐在他對面的空位。  
「嘿，小貓，最近你那隻守衛犬怎麼都沒跟在你身邊？」韋德．威爾森將餐盤放在桌上，像閒話家常般邊吃東西順便隨口問了一句，在韋德旁邊的布萊迪因為這個問句差點被剛嚥下的食物噎到，他小心的看了維克多一眼，抓起餐盤準備隨時撤退，但維克多只是繼續吃著餐盤中的燉肉。「我開除他了，怎麼，你想應徵？」維克多冷冷的回答，連正眼都沒瞧過韋德一眼，繼續將青豆泥送入口中。  
韋德詫異的看向布萊迪，挑起左邊眉毛表達他的不可置信，而布萊迪也是驚訝的對著韋德聳聳肩。往常，就算知道維克多會直接開戰，韋德也從來沒閉過嘴，如此反常的維克多當然激起韋德勇於挑戰的鬥志。  
「看來小貓還是會覺得寂寞喔。」上升語調加強了嘲諷的語氣。  
「老古板相處久了還是會膩，我想換個比較活潑的。」維克多仍然低著頭，開始解決他的洋芋沙拉。  
「雖然我風趣幽默，但如果你是要應徵床伴，抱歉，我只對女雇主開放營業。」  
「是嗎，你要是跟女雇主在一起，她可能會訝異你相處起來其實跟姐妹淘一樣。」  
「我這叫作有技巧的貼近女人內心深處，讓她感受到男人也有柔情的一面。」  
「是讓她知道原來男人也有聒噪的一面，你會是太太們聊八卦的好對象。」接著維克多將麵包沾著燉肉吃，依舊連一眼都沒給過韋德。  
「小貓，那隻古板的守衛犬沒敎你跟人說話要看著對方嗎？」  
韋德試著想引起對方的注意，便伸手抓起維克多餐盤中的蘋果派，維克多隨即抓住韋德的手腕，用力將韋德手中的蘋果派拉向自己，直視韋德的眼睛，韋德注意到對方的大拇指穩穩扣在自己手腕的撓動脈上方，那銳利堅硬的指甲正緩緩伸長，韋德不敢輕舉妄動。  
「我都忘了這還有塊蘋果派。」維克多將蘋果派拉往自己嘴邊，笑著看向韋德，直接吃起蘋果派，這塊派不大，吃了三口已所剩無幾，維克多將剩餘的一小口連同韋德的拇指一併含入口中，韋德可以感覺到維克多濕潤的舌尖及雙唇滑過自己的拇指。

布萊迪的叉子掉到桌上發出清脆的不銹鋼碰撞聲，遠處也傳來一聲清脆的金屬聲響，應該是某人的餐盤掉到地上。

「乖女孩，你通過面試，隨時可以上工了。」維克多拋下一個滿意的笑容，用爪子輕輕拍了韋德左臉後便拿起餐盤離開座位。  
韋德．威爾森，渡過他有史以來最沉靜的晚餐時間，默默吃起餐盤中的食物，他本來以為待會兒應該會是在醫護室包紮傷口，但現在連該去哪裡消毒拇指他都無法思考。

最近維克多了解到勝利的種類跟方式有很多，偶而換個不是大幹一場架的方式也不錯，這下應該可以讓韋德安靜一陣子，至少在他面前。維克多往宿舍方向走去，看見詹姆士朝他走過來，他當作沒看見，擦身而過時詹姆士對他丟下一句話。

「十分鐘，樹林。」

十分鐘後，維克多避開所有被看見的可能性，秘密且輕易的越過軍營邊界，並往更深山的樹林走去，追尋著熟悉氣味，沒多久他停在一處陡峭的山壁前，可以看見他兄弟近乎被黑夜吞沒的輪廓在月光下閃著微光。  
「看來這確實是幽會的好地方。」黑暗中的身影沒有回應，維克多只好換個正經的語調。  
「什麼事需要大費周章的跑到這邊來？」  
「隔牆有耳。」詹姆士不放心在基地裡談論史崔克，他知道X部隊裡有某些人會很樂意當史崔克的眼線。他從陰暗處走向維克多，靠著深山裡沒有光害的月光，加上他們很容易適應黑暗，維克多可以清楚看見詹姆士十分不悅的表情。

「你最近跟史崔克在討論什麼？」  
「討論我們這種人的輝煌遠景。」  
「那個狡猾的傢伙話不能全信。」  
「的確，但我也從他身上學到不少，尤其是做愛的技巧。」  
詹姆士瞪著維克多，停頓片刻，決定不去理會那句話的真假繼續說道。  
「他到底在策劃些什麼？」  
「時候到了你就會知道。我是在為我們的未來著想。」  
「未來，我們的未來還能是什麼？過了一世紀的未來你還嫌不夠？」  
「力量，難道你不想要更多力量好去掌握更多權力。」  
「我要這些幹麻?」  
「讓他們畏懼，讓他們不敢再冒犯我們，過我們想要的生活。」  
「夠了，維克多，那是你想要的生活。恐懼只會讓他們認為我們是怪物。」  
「是的，我們是，我要說多少遍你才能夠明白？過了這麼久你為什麼總是在逃避你的本性？」  
「我沒有在逃避!」詹姆士猛然抓起維克多的衣襟。  
「別對我說謊，我太了解你了，吉米。」維克多微笑並輕撫過詹姆士的臉頰。「承認吧，殺掉親生父親的感覺還不錯，不是嗎？」

詹姆士無預警用力揮向維克多的左臉，另一隻手還在維克多的領口上，順著衣襟將維克多的臉部拉近，又是一拳重擊。接著用沾染血的拳頭將倒在地上的維克多抓起並往山壁上砸去。他沒有給他兄弟任何喘息的時間，馬上衝向剛起身的維克多準備再度揮拳，但被維克多的前臂擋下，維克多順勢用另一隻手抓傷他的胸膛，而詹姆士也隨即伸出爪子刺向前方，爪子劃過維克多的左臉，細微傷口馬上癒合。轉身閃過這次攻擊的維克多蹲下身攻擊詹姆士的腹部，利爪削去他右側腹的幾塊肉，但他忍住劇痛且鮮血直流的傷口，用膝蓋直擊維克多的頭部，維克多在短暫暈眩的此刻被他壓倒在地。他左手壓住他兄弟的頭部，右手毫不猶豫的將爪子直直刺進維克多腹部，力道之大足以感到爪子尖端碰觸到維克多身下的堅硬石塊。

「感覺很爽吧？」維克多流血的嘴角帶著因疼痛而虛弱的笑容繼續說道。「你知道嗎？每當你的爪子刺進我體內，我都覺得你是在用那個操我。」

「閉嘴！」詹姆士給了維克多最後一拳，他收回爪子，坐在維克多旁靜待傷口癒合，他的血可能流了不少，因為頭實在暈眩的不像話。看著昏過去的維克多，滿腔憤怒沒有因此得到任何舒緩，到底是什麼造成他們之間差異甚大的理念及價值觀？甚至有種維克多不再需要他的感覺，從那該死的男人找上他們開始，史崔克對他的兄弟宣揚美好的遠景，但他不相信史崔克，維克多愈信任他就愈不相信。

「媽的，你是多久沒發洩了，需要把我打成這樣？」傷口逐漸癒合的維克多醒了。  
「到底是誰先抓爛我的肚子？我才想問，史崔克滿足不了你嗎？連韋德你也能下手。」  
「為什麼我覺得這聽起來像在吃醋？我可不知道那時候你也在餐廳。」  
「吃飯時間全營區的人都會在那邊。」吃醋？剛剛維克多說什麼？媽的他沒有在吃醋!「我們就不能像一般兄弟一樣相處？你就不能該死的、好好的當一個哥哥嗎？」  
「我是個相當稱職哥哥不是嗎?在你還小的時候我就一路照顧到現在。」  
「正常的哥哥是不會照顧到床上去的。」  
「你有選擇的機會，不要全怪到我頭上來。」維克多起身，站在詹姆士旁邊。

詹姆士無法反駁，是他選擇順從自身慾望，就算那已違背倫理道德，他也只是任由維克多為所欲為，當下沒有抵抗是事實，但維克多利用他對兄弟之情的重視來迫使他面對這些，所以他仍舊怪罪於他的兄弟。

「你…」詹姆士起身站到維克多正面，皺著眉頭，直直望進他兄弟的眼眸之中，看見藏在笑容背後的恐懼。  
「對我而言，維克多已經走了，你不過是個有著我兄弟外表的陌生人。」  
「那你認為的維克多該是什麼樣子?」維克多感到一陣刺痛，但繼續裝出輕鬆的語調。「吉米，這才是原本的我，虛偽的道德觀讓你不想接受這樣的我，你無法再愛著這樣的我。」  
「你在說什麼鬼話？」詹姆士抓住維克多的肩膀用力往前推，使他兄弟的背撞在後頭樹幹上，放在維克多雙肩上的手指幾乎要陷進血肉之中。「我愛你，你是我的兄弟，這世上唯一的親人，你不該質疑我對你的感情。」

維克多明白，詹姆士的愛就是這些了，他追求的那種愛詹姆士是不會給他的。

「你想從我這得到什麼？」  
「你很清楚。」  
「我們是兄弟。」  
「你不是說你兄弟不在了，在你眼前的只是一個陌生人，一個對你有所需求的陌生人。」  
「如果我給了你想要的，你會留在我身邊嗎？」詹姆士不確定他能做到哪種程度，但或許只剩下這個方法。  
「我從沒離開過你。」  
「你正在離開，史崔克對你來說比我重要。」  
「你覺得是這樣？」維克多此刻有點感謝史崔克上校對他的厚愛。其實他認為詹姆士無法做到，但他也好奇詹姆士會做到何種程度。

維克多伸出利爪劃過他的下唇，在傷口未癒合之前，維克多吸吮那滲出的血珠，陌生媚惑的笑容再度出現在他熟悉的臉龐上，這讓他依舊感到不自在。

「別看。」維克多用手遮去詹姆士的視線。  
「別抵抗，別思考，只要順從你的感覺就好。」他的嘴靠近詹姆士耳旁呢喃著。  
「你的兄弟現在不在這邊，詹姆士。」維克多恨死這句話，但他不得不說。

詹姆士聽話的閉上眼，可以感覺到他在親吻著自己的頸部，雙手在自己的下腹部游移。

維克多不安分的搓揉著詹姆士的陰莖，隔著褲子，他開始感受到詹姆士的勃起，接者解開詹姆士的腰帶扣及那些阻礙右手的一切東西，他用手描繪詹姆士的陰莖外型，接著輕輕套弄起來，鼻尖磨蹭著詹姆士的臉頰，詹姆士可以感受到他厚重的氣息，張開眼睛，對上他的眼神，維克多微開的嘴唇像在索求著一個吻，他吻了詹姆士，詹姆士沒有拒絕，讓他的舌頭滑進自己的口腔，但沒有再進一步的反應，幾個試探性的吻之後他帶著挫敗離開詹姆士的唇，手也停止動作。

詹姆士看著他，像往常般皺著眉頭，卻沒有離開。接著詹姆士突然吻了他，與其說是親吻，更像是野獸般的啃噬，詹姆士吸吮著他的舌頭、啃咬著他的唇，兩手緊抓著他的上臂以便壓制動作，接著移動臀部滑進他兩腿之間，維克多解開自己的褲子，讓詹姆士的勃起貼近他的陰莖摩擦著，吻繼續，溼冷的空氣中他們只聽見對方的喘息聲，以及充滿情慾的低嚎聲。  
「轉過去。」維克多聽話的轉過身去，詹姆士沒有做任何準備就直接進入，沒有預警的疼痛讓維克多喊叫出來。  
「痛嗎？」詹姆士靠在他耳邊問道，但身體依然整個貼在他背後繼續下一個挺進。  
「就算會…你也沒有意思要停，反正這又…死不了的。」維克多僅僅只能發出斷續的氣音，指甲因用力過度而嵌進樹幹，隨著詹姆士每次挺進，他努力克制痛到想大叫的慾望，天殺的他沒想過會這麼痛，只能乞求趕快習慣這些疼痛。  
「需要我再慢一點嗎？維克多。」詹姆士無法得知那有多痛，但維克多的反應讓他有點擔心，而其實他也不怎麼容易在維克多體內滑動。

「叫我克里，豪雷特先生。」既然對他來說自己是陌生人，那這時候就徹底的當個陌生人吧。

詹姆士不再說話，他確實放慢了動作，但卻是更用力、更深入的抽送著，怒氣在暗處流動，不動聲色將之轉為進攻的力量。維克多撕裂的傷口提供了一些血液作為潤滑，於是他緩緩的、一次又一次的、刻意加重力道將陰莖整個埋進維克多體內，炙熱的甬道的便隨著他的律動緊緊的收縮著。

他承認，這種快感對他而言是前所未有的，他沒試過這麼粗暴的性愛，說不定他挺喜歡的，而面對維克多，不用擔心對方會遭受到太多的傷害，起碼在肉體上是這樣。

當律動的節奏逐漸加快到某個時刻時，詹姆士在他背後顫抖了一會兒，接著他聽見拉鍊拉上的聲音，還有逐漸遠離的腳步聲。

××× ××× ×××

不管過了多久，月亮依然是那樣的皎潔，黑幕中的銀色光暈他看了一世紀仍覺得如此優美。

維克多躺在泥地上，剛剛的那場性愛讓他感到疲憊，他沒有射精，但光是詹姆士在自己身上得到高潮這個行為，對他而言，在某種層面上他也得到了高潮，只不過當詹姆士離開之後，高潮的快感依然抵擋不了隨之而來的空虛感。

 

待續


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor幼時情節描寫，全都是我掰的XDllll與原著無關

狂暴的怒氣在體內迅速膨脹，為了停止令人厭惡的哭泣行為，他往森林狂奔，彷彿用盡氣力奔跑就能將抽搐的嘔吐感擠到體外，不知道自己跑了多久，也不知道何時失去意識，再度睜開眼時，一個腥紅色模糊物體闖入且佔去他所有視線，嚇的他連滾帶爬往一旁退去，鎮靜下來後，發現自己剛剛正躺在一具屍體旁邊，勉強從散落一旁的角得知那曾是一頭鹿；伸手想將濕黏的髮絲撥離額頭，另一個驚駭畫面再度震撼他，盯著沾滿鮮血的雙手，那不知何時變長的銳利指甲讓他覺得像長了爪子一般，再往前瞟了一眼那頭死鹿，模糊且片段記憶讓他慢慢理解當下發生的事。

那是第一次知道自己有異常能力的時刻，那年他八歲，在母親離家的那個早晨。

八歲，還不清楚發生在自己身上的事，眼下他只擔憂回家晚了又會被老傢伙揍，看著眼前一片混亂，習慣性的想用手指梳理頭髮，卻發現髮絲因凝固的血液糾結且凌亂，最糟糕的是衣服上佈滿血跡及泥土，被老傢伙看到不知道又要躺多少天，不，就算真的被打到爬不起來也別奢望能夠在床上躺到一天以上。隨即他便在河邊努力清理自己悽慘的模樣，幸好時值初夏，午後的氣溫不比正午涼爽多少，索性便將衣褲脫了跳進河裡一併清洗衣服跟身體，等待衣服晾乾的同時也開始處理那具屍體，心想著這些還能將肚子填飽一段日子。

往那個被稱作”家”的地方走去，縱然有千百個不願意，但也沒有其它去處是他的歸屬，”家”是唯一能回去的地方 。這地方無時無刻充滿著憤怒男人的吼叫聲及一個抱怨不斷的女人尖叫聲，早些時候還會加上一些自己的哭泣聲。隨著老傢伙幾次嘲笑：「哭什麼，你這沒膽的廢物。」或是母親伴隨著責難的告誡：「別哭，不然他又要揍人了。」自懂事起他沒再哭過。

每每在老傢伙揮拳時，他都暗自發誓，要快點長大好擁有保護母親的能力，即使母親有些冷淡，他認為是自己太常生病以致母親心煩的關係，總有一天他會成為讓母親能夠信賴依靠的人，但這只是孩子的白日夢，女人沒有耐心等到誓言實現的那天。

今天早上，她離開了

睡夢中的他在聽到雞啼聲之前就聽到女人跟男人爭吵的聲音，免不了包含一些物體撞擊聲，伴隨女人的尖叫聲，這已是家常便飯。虛弱的他慢慢清醒過來，開始注意到爭吵內容有些不對勁，好不容易爬起身卻看到母親走出門口的背影，他隨即衝出門大聲喊叫希望能喚回母親，女人沒有回頭，依舊踩著堅定步伐離去，一句話都沒對他說，一個眼神都不曾留心於他。那刻，他胸口劇烈疼痛，不絕於耳的嗡嗡聲尖銳鳴叫著，暈眩帶來嘔吐感，他想停止顫抖，卻依然無法自制像個懦弱雜種哭著，他轉身往森林狂奔而去，聽不清楚老傢伙在背後咆哮些什麼，遠離這地方直至那些聲音逐漸模糊且微弱的聽不見。他不能相信，那女人如此輕易就留下他，他不想相信，那女人毫不留情的拋棄他，他不想知道，母親從未愛過他。

他不情願的繼續走著，現在，那個”家”只剩下醉鬼抱怨的怒罵聲，歸途的距離越短，憤怒的餘溫也逐漸加熱，拖着鹿屍的手不自覺緊握起來，發現手掌被自己伸長的爪子刺傷時才放鬆，滲血的小傷口在注視下瞬間癒合，回想起稍早發生的事—確實有點興奮，但更多的是害怕，未知能力讓他感到恐懼—他知道這不是能隨便讓人知道的事，隱藏它才是最好的方法。

當他帶著新鮮的鹿肉抵達家門口時，那醉醺醺的老傢伙根本沒注意到他衣服上仍佈滿清洗不掉的血跡，不過倒是注意到他身後那具慘不忍睹肉塊。  
「這是什麼鬼東西？」  
「鹿。」  
「見鬼，這東西你打哪來的？」  
「一個傢伙獵到後帶不走，順手給了我。」  
「那它怎會搞成這樣？」  
「我不知道，我看到的時候那傢伙正拿刀對著這頭鹿亂揮著。」  
「你怎麼沒順便一起被那變態砍死，省得我還要養你這婊子生的雜種。」  
他沉默盯著將近他兩倍身長的高大男人，但燃燒的恨意對醉到半昏的人沒有多少效果。  
「怎麼？說你兩句你就想造反啦？去後面處理那噁心的東西。還有去準備那該死的晚餐！那賤貨走了這就是你的工作，快去！」男人邊說邊將他的頭用力推向院子後方，還順便在背後補上一腳。

女人離開後，老傢伙的拳打腳踢的次數隨著酒量一起增加，畢竟少了一個賤女人讓這混帳練拳頭。自從知道有異常能力的那天起，他發現一些令人興奮的改變，除了不再老是病懨懨外，瘀青及傷口痊癒的速度越來越快，閃避皮肉之傷的機率也越來越高，雖然老傢伙對他的閃躲不是很高興，但終究還是因為累到喘不過氣而放棄毆打。漸漸的，在恐懼陰影之下生活的日子已淡去，他花了不少時間在森林裡探索未知能力，明白自己已經擁有力量，便計劃著離開這裡，只是還沒決定該去哪裡，一個八歲的男孩能去的地方不多，反正不用再害怕老傢伙又何必急於一時，他終於看清楚老傢伙只是個失敗的可悲男人，且不值得同情，他開始等待，等帶著某個時機的到來。

半年後的某天，在鎮上買完粗麵包要離開時，店家老闆帶著意味深長的表情跟一個老婦人嚼著舌根，音量很明顯的為他提高許多。  
「那不是醉鬼克里的兒子嗎？」  
「你說的是他大兒子。」  
「他老婆半年前跑掉的時候不是只有生一個？喔~那女人後來是不是改嫁啦？聽說嫁得不錯？在隔壁鎮？」  
「是啊，那女人不知道用了啥方法可以拐到豪雷特家的兒子，更妙的是三個月前才結婚，最近就為莊園添了新的繼承人啊！」  
「半年….三個月….你是說那個豪雷特在幫那個醉鬼養他的種？！老天保佑！真不知該說豪雷特家的獨子是寬宏大量還是傻子。」  
令人生厭的諷刺笑聲讓他不想繼續聽下去，雖然他才九歲，不代表聽不懂鎮上的流言嗤語，這個消息讓他燃起了一個希望—他有一個兄弟，一個同血緣的兄弟，一個至親的家人—離開的時機已到，他要去見那個男孩。

但事實上這不容易，當他到達豪雷特莊園要求要見母親時，女人拒絕見他並將他趕走無數次，他沒有因此放棄，轉而向女人請求一份莊園裡的工作，但女人以年紀太小作為拒絕理由，十一歲時，他乾脆直接找上豪雷特先生，表明自己是個很有用的幫手，比其他同齡孩子還壯碩的身形也替他的說詞得到一些認同，雖然豪雷特先生跟那女人一樣對他沒什麼好感，不過收割時期確實很缺人手，豪雷特先生安排一份雜工給他，事實證明他的確是個很有用的幫手，因此也得以留在莊園裡繼續工作，終於，他離開了那個”家”。

在莊園裡繁重的雜工似乎永遠都做不完，他沒什麼機會接近主屋，僅能偶爾從在主屋工作的女傭人閒聊時聽到一些無關緊要得小消息，他只知道男孩叫「詹姆士」，豪雷特先生喜歡叫他「吉米」，是個活蹦亂跳的兩歲半男孩，雖然大家都心知肚明這男孩的親生父親不是莊園主人，但豪雷特先生不怎麼在意，對這個男孩十分疼愛，而相反的，豪雷特夫人對吉米卻不怎麼關心，不意外，那女人沒愛過自己的孩子。

第一次見到男孩的那天是一個例常工作的下午，他在主屋前方的庭園彎著身除草，一個明亮的孩子笑聲在屋前走廊響起，他抬頭循聲望去，一個腳步不穩的小男孩在白色長廊上跑著，身後跟著奶媽，接著小男孩轉身看他，那發亮的眼神像看見了一個大玩具，沒幾秒鐘，小男孩已經飛奔到他身上並將他撲倒在地。  
「嘿，小搗蛋你叫什麼名字？」  
「吉米。」小男孩給了他一個大大的微笑。  
「吉米，你好，我叫維克多。」他手指發顫輕撫著那頭柔軟蓬鬆的髮絲，也回給小男孩一個怯懦的微笑，為了這個時刻他等了太久，能夠親手觸摸到眼前這個溫暖的小東西讓他一陣悸動。  
「維…，一起玩。」兩歲半的男孩口齒不清的想邀請大男孩當玩伴。  
「待會兒好嗎？我工作還沒做完。」他得做好工作才能繼續留在莊園裡。  
「但….」抗議的言詞還未完整說出，奶媽已經將小男孩帶離他身邊，他只能狠狠瞪著那胖女人的背影。

之後，小男孩就常常要吵著找他玩，畢竟他是莊園裡跟小男孩年紀最相近的人，這簡直是求之不得的大好機會，即使工作再繁重，他也會盡量找出時間陪小男孩，雖然豪雷特先生對這點不是很高興，但看著自己的小男孩能有個伴而如此開心時，也只好將他的工作換成主屋裡的雜工，以便小男孩可以常常看到他，讓大家意外的是，這個脾氣暴烈的大男孩對小男孩居然是疼愛有加，他總是知道該怎麼逗小男孩開心。

工作之餘，他會講曾聽過的故事給小男孩聽，雖然不多，但小男孩似乎都聽得很高興。等到小男孩長到五、六歲，換小男孩講他沒聽過的故事；若得到允許，他會帶著小男孩到莊園偏遠領地的林子玩，直到豪雷特先生請人來莊園裡為男孩上課為止，他們幾乎是無時無刻的黏在一起，雖然相處的時間變少，但他跟往常一樣努力做完工作，空出不多的時間等著小男孩來找他。

吉米七歲那年開始常常生病，這病給了豪雷特先生一個好理由—不准讓他去看吉米—他氣得跟豪雷特先生起了爭執。  
「注意你的態度，克里先生，拒絕你見我兒子是為了讓他好好休息，你簡直跟你父親一樣無理取鬧！」  
那句話像一個巴掌甩在他臉上，他跟父親一樣？那個老傢伙從一個月前開始來騷擾他們，總是大聲攘攘的叫囂著要將那女人帶回去，有幾次甚至闖進主屋內，也因此嚇到吉米。該死！他怎麼可能會跟那個混帳一樣，但是那女人的眼神跟豪雷特先生的堤防都在提醒著，有其父必有其子。

不，他不是那種人，他也不會那樣對待吉米，他不會辜負這世上唯一的親人。

爭吵聲中斷時，吉米走向靠近門口的他們。  
「父親…我躺在床上時間太久，我想維克多偶爾可以來陪陪我，不然我無聊得快瘋了。」男孩膽怯的要求眼前滿腔怒氣的兩人。  
「拜託…。」男孩虛弱的身體讓請求聲顯得有氣無力。  
「好吧，但你要聽話按時吃藥。」男人不得已的答應。「維克多，你帶他上去躺好，我待會去餵他吃藥。」

他將男孩帶床上安置好後便拿張小椅子坐在爐邊，拿出匕首把玩，無聲望著不停咳嗽的吉米。  
「你在…生我的氣。」終於停止咳嗽的吉米邊喘氣邊問著。  
「沒有。」  
「可是你看起來就是在生氣。」  
「我只是擔心你，在你這年紀時我也常生病。」  
「那你怎麼好的。」  
「某天早上醒來，一切都好了。」  
「騙人。」吉米不滿意他的回答而噘起嘴。  
「有一天你也會一樣。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「我就是知道。」吉米的情形跟當年的他幾乎一樣，他很確定吉米正在歷經同一件事。  
「那….你生病時媽媽也會因為這樣討厭你嗎？」吉米不清楚他們的母親是同一人，但最近老傢伙常在這大吼大叫，不想聽進去也難。  
「你怎麼會這樣想？」  
「因為….自從我生病後她連來看我都嫌煩的樣子。」  
「生病不是你的錯。」他維持平穩的語氣說完後走到床邊，拿起放在矮櫃上的毛巾，輕輕擦去吉米額頭上的汗水。  
那該死的賤女人！無論他再怎麼努力，吉米依然會被那女人影響，即使只是一個不經意的眼神也能讓吉米難過好一陣子，他希望能讓吉米遠離這種傷害，曾受過的傷沒必要也讓吉米經歷一次。或許未來的某天，他們能擁有一個家，沒有不愛孩子的母親，沒有處處提防的莊園主人，只有吉米跟他，一個真正的歸屬。

誰也沒料到，幾個月後的一個意外會讓這希望變的遙不可及，但至少，他跟吉米還能擁有彼此。

待續


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金鋼狼(Wolverine)：羅根(Logan)/詹姆士．豪雷特(James Howlett)  
> 劍齒虎(Sabretooth)：維克多．克里(Victor Creed)  
> 死侍(Deadpool)：韋德．威爾森(Wade Wilson)  
> 幽影(Wraith) ：約翰 (John Wraith)  
> Bolt：克里斯‧布萊迪(Chris Bradley)  
> 威廉．史崔克(William Stryker)  
> 特務零(Agent Zero)：David North  
> 大塊頭(The Blob)：佛瑞德J‧杜克斯(Fred J. Dukes)

凌晨時分的潮濕霧氣包圍著全身，冷冽空氣從肺擴散至四肢末梢的骨頭裡，維克多在潮濕泥地上清醒過來—依然疲憊—縱然身體的勞累恢復很快，心智的勞累卻不然，片段回憶像是漫無止境的折磨，好壞參差全在夢中如洪水般沖刷著大腦，有時猛烈到他懷疑腦袋會因過多記憶而毀壞。

昨夜詹姆士的離去讓孤寂再度湧現，百年來他都確信自己不再是孤獨一人，走到這地步卻無法繼續堅持自己的信念，他告訴自己，至少現在詹姆士仍愛著他，愛著身為哥哥的他。

××× ××× ×××

X部隊所有成員都坐在簡報室裡聽取最新一次行動的流程，整個行動分成好幾個部分來進行，史崔克上校在投影機前講解完計劃大綱便結束這次簡報，只留下幽影、特務零跟布萊迪準備明天要執行的初步偵查行動，當其餘四個人離開會議室前，維克多轉頭對身後的詹姆士丟下一句：「306。」接著就消失在走廊中央的樓梯口。  
「怎麼，你們兄弟倆冷戰完接著是密碼諜報戰？」跟在詹姆士身後的韋德注意到他們之間怪異的互動。  
「不關你的事。」  
「關係可大了，管好你的小貓，免得他到處發情。」韋德非常介意上星期餐廳發生的”意外”。  
詹姆士二話不說便抓住對方的領口，另一隻拳頭正往臉部擊去時，韋德的刀已架在他脖子上，他知道韋德也不是省油的燈，攻擊因此停頓，兩個男人一觸即發的對峙著。  
「夥計們，讓個路。」佛瑞德渾厚含糊的聲音在他們身後響起。「你們擋住門口了。」  
詹姆士看完佛瑞德再往韋德的臉上瞄了一眼，很乾脆就放開緊抓領口的手，轉身走向長廊的另一端。

回到房間，詹姆士坐在床邊將臉埋進雙手裡，他知道維克多的暗示，他們第一次發生關係的房間號碼，去或是不去，陷入一個兩難的局面，他不該去，但現在說那些道德倫理根本就是廢話；就事實而論，他作了，就心理上而言，他想去，這不正常，他知道，沒有一個正常的弟弟會操自己的親哥哥。他離開房間走向衛生間用冷水洗臉，抬頭看向鏡中皺著眉頭的男人，一雙茫然的眼神盯著他。

門沒鎖，他沒敲門就直接進去，維克多坐在窗台邊的椅子上，沒有理會來者繼續看著窗外，詹姆士關上身後的門，看見房間內唯一的座位被佔走只好直接坐在床邊，他面向維克多並靜靜的望著，男人穿著黑色襯衫及一條合身的同色系牛仔褲，雙腳隨意的交叉著，布料服貼著腿部讓曲線更加明顯，平常都穿著寬鬆的野戰軍褲讓他忘記其實維克多有著一雙肌肉勻稱的長腿，全黑的衣著襯著高挑的身材，鮮少看到這裝扮的詹姆士無法移開眼神。

房間唯一的光源是床頭燈，維克多所處的距離稍遠，一邊的臉映著橘黃色燈光，另一邊則被陰影取代，詹姆士無法確認他現在的表情，沒有人開口，男人只是靜靜的啜了一口啤酒，修長的食指伴隨零散節奏輕敲著玻璃酒瓶，男人不發一語望向詹姆士，任由沉寂空氣繼續流動著。  
「我以為你不會來了。」約一分鐘後，維克多先開口。  
「我還是來了不是嗎。」詹姆士接過維克多遞過來的百威啤酒，退冰的玻璃瓶沁著水滴，他確實讓男人等了一段時間。「我不知道該不該來。」  
「吉米，你已經成長為一個不用事事詢問我意見的男人，不是嗎？」維克多是在嘲笑自己遲來的叛逆期？該死，過了這麼多年他才開始試著反抗自己的哥哥。  
「我想…我們應該談一談。」他低頭玩弄著手中的酒瓶。   
「你想我們應該作個精神上的交流？不，我想我們應該直接進行肉體上的交流。」  
他給了維克多一個慍怒的表情。  
「那你想談什麼？」維克多站在他前方，喝完他手中的啤酒後將瓶子隨手丟到地上，從詹姆士身邊爬上床便大剌剌躺下，完全沒有要認真談話的跡象。

腦中一片混亂，他該談什麼？他們的不正常關係？可是他們也不是正常人。維克多為了所謂的偉大遠景正在離開他？可是那讓維克多找到歸屬—雖然那不是他的歸屬。他的本性跟維克多所說的不一樣？但他殺過不少人，而且維克多懂得怎麼讓他變成野獸，他不想承認其實有點喜歡上在森林裡的那種性愛……

他正在想那天是怎麼操自己的親哥哥。

「幹！」詹姆士今天第二度將臉埋進手掌裡。  
「我比較希望你把這個語助詞變成動詞。」維克多邊說邊用赤裸的腳趾頭滑過詹姆士的脊椎，從上往下滑至腰部時鑽進詹姆士沒紮進褲頭的白色圓領杉裡，腳上的大拇指將褲頭往下拉扯，臀部附近的一陣冰涼讓他不由自主顫抖著。  
「過來。」平靜柔軟的語氣但動作卻是充滿情慾。  
詹姆士轉向維克多，側身坐在床尾，維克多見他沒動作便將他拉上床並雙腳岔開跪上方，手指埋進髮堆裡輕輕撫著。  
「你洗過澡了。」維克多彎下身，鼻子磨蹭著他的臉頰，嗅著微濕頭髮散發出的淡淡香氣。  
「恩。」  
「乖孩子。」  
「你刮過鬍子？」  
「只是稍微修一下。」  
他撫摸服貼在臉頰的短刺鬍鬚，沿著下頜曲線移動接著拉開，以便能直視維克多，拇指在男人唇上摩擦，看著跟平時比起來更加乾淨柔和的臉有種奇妙的悸動。維克多的雙唇因為他的觸碰而微張，跟上次一樣，像在索求一個吻，只是這次沒有採取主動。  
「吻我。」聲音輕的幾乎要消失在彼此的呼吸中。「拜託。」

那句請求像一股電擊流過他的脊椎，該死，他認識的維克多沒有請求過任何人，沒有！

不知道為什麼，或許是不服輸，或許是希望能好好享受這次性愛，他克制衝動，輕柔吸吮維克多的下唇，維克多順從著將嘴張的更開，他將舌頭滑進去舔著維克多的上顎，再拭過略長的虎牙，緩慢且深入的吻讓維克多的鼻腔傳來輕柔的嘆息聲，臀部緊貼詹姆士的大腿磨擦著，他雙手攀向維克多結實的雙臀揉捏著，可以感受到維克多的堅挺頂著他的下腹部，維克多開始反擊，加深口腔內的舔拭及吸吮，從舌頭到雙唇無一放過，接著便一邊吻著一邊將他的皮外套往後拉，沉溺在維克多激情攻勢下的詹姆士順著動作將手伸到背後想扯下自己的袖口，卻在同時間聽到一個金屬喀答聲，他的雙手被銬在背後。  
「搞什…」  
「放心，這手銬很堅固，史崔克的最新研發，以確保像我們這種力氣較大的人掙脫不了。」  
「放開我。」詹姆士用力想扯開背後的特製手銬。  
「相信我，這很堅固，史崔克拿我試驗過。」  
「不要跟我說你是在他的床上試驗。」  
「喔，你不會在意。」  
「事實上，我很在意，不要問我原因，我不知道。」

那叫獨占欲，你這蠢蛋，雖然那只是不希望自己的哥哥被搶走那一種。

「腳張開。」  
「啥？」他可沒有想過當下面的那個。  
「你到底想不想要一次欲仙欲死的口交？」  
「呃…不准碰不該碰的地方。」  
話才說完維克多已扒掉他的褲子，輕舔著他堅挺的前端，舌尖描繪著裂縫，維克多的舌混著前列腺液一路滑向根部，接著撫弄且輕啄著雙球，隨著舌頭舔過勃起的每一角落，詹姆士的呼吸聲逐漸厚重，維克多將他的陰莖緩緩含入口中，被溫熱、潮濕且柔軟的的雙唇包圍著，便不自覺抬起臀部迎向維克多的嘴，幾次進出後維克多放鬆喉嚨將詹姆士的堅挺完全吞入口中，詹姆士幾乎是呻吟的叫出聲來，隨著維克多彈性有力雙唇的包圍及吸吮，他的喘氣聲越來越急促，就在高潮來臨前維克多的嘴離開了他的陰莖，他發出相當失望的咆嘯聲，腫脹的慾望疼得要命，雙手被限制住只能難過的扭動著。  
「別急，我們有整夜可以享受。」  
「媽的！維克多，讓我射！」  
「可以，但是我想我們應該先談一談。」  
「操你的談一談！維克多，現在！」  
「很好，這表示你答應了。」  
「答應什麼？」詹姆士幾乎是哀嚎著。  
「在這裡，你是豪雷特而我是克里。」不叫對方的名字，不要陷的太深，這只是性，只是生理上的迷戀。  
「好，可以放開我了嗎？」  
「不行，我保證你能得到應有的，但我爽夠前你不准走。」  
這不困難，詹姆士現在唯一的念頭就是想要幹這男人幹到他失去意識為止。  
「成交。」  
「很好。」  
維克多褪去黑色牛仔褲及底褲後跪坐到詹姆士身上，伸手到床頭拿起一管潤滑劑開始準備自己，半勃起的慾望在衣襬底下頂著詹姆士完全勃起的陰莖摩擦著，並隨著自身律動輕輕喘息。詹姆士屏住呼吸看著眼前的男人，被限制住雙手的他拱起臀部希望能接觸到更多，男人因這動作而發出短促的叫聲，半勃起的陰莖逐漸硬挺，得到回覆的詹姆士開始律動臀部。  
「可惡…你別亂動。」  
「那就放開我。」  
「不行，這次我來主導。」維克多將大量潤滑劑塗抹在詹姆士的陰莖上。「耐心點，我保證過的。」維克多將入口頂住詹姆士堅挺的頂端，慢慢的往下移動，他因不適應的擴張而閉著雙眼，眉頭皺著，緊閉的嘴讓呻吟聲悶在喉頭，感覺詹姆士的慾望整個沒入自己後開始上下移動，他一手扶著對方的肩，讓碩大的炙熱在體內磨擦著，一邊變換姿勢試著尋找讓自己愉悅的角度。  
「天…你好緊。」詹姆士無法克制本能的舉起臀部往上抽送。  
「該死，就跟你說別亂動…啊！」  
「這裡？你會有感覺？」詹姆士往那點挺進但下一次又故意略過。  
「啊…啊！幹！不要亂戳…你這混帳…剛剛那邊才對…。」  
「那就放開我。」詹姆士停下動作，對於今晚第四次的要求，他改變策略，在維克多耳邊用情慾難耐而嘶啞的聲音呢喃著。「拜託。」  
維克多有點不太情願的從枕頭底下抽出鑰匙解開手銬，詹姆士馬上將維克多翻轉到自己身下，用力刺入男人體內後便停住，自由的雙手緊緊扣住男人的腰部及大腿不讓對方移動。  
「動啊，你這渾小子。」  
「求我。」詹姆士挑逗邊的微微動了一下。「再一次。」  
「你這婊子養的。」微克多怒視著在他上方的男人。  
「親愛的豪雷特先生。」維克多低沉富有磁性的嗓音伴隨著異常有禮數的口吻。「麻煩請你幹我。」  
「如你所願。」詹姆士微笑著回覆請求。  
他再度吻著身下的男人，男人雙手懷抱著他的背回應這狂亂的吻，接著他開始用力往男人體內抽送著，吻結束在呻吟聲中，男人愉悅的喊叫聲讓他知道正確的位置，他將男人的左腳膝蓋抬高，好讓自己能夠更往那點深入。  
「碰我…別顧著你自己爽，混帳…」迷失在在炙熱甬道帶來快感的詹姆士終於會意過來，他看見男人顫抖的慾望前端滲出透明體液，接著握住碩大的堅挺上下将動，隨著抽送的節奏，他可以感覺到男人在他猛烈攻勢下微微抽蓄著，最後在一個獸性的怒吼中男人白濁的液體噴灑在自己腹部上，同時間詹姆士也因緊縮內壁的擠壓而全部釋放到男人的體內。

××× ××× ×××

冷戰結束，跟往常一樣，他們一起出任務，一起在基地裡按表操課，他們之間的互動就像是一般兄弟，這讓詹姆士很困惑，那個晚上他確信他們都很享受，但維克多在洗完澡後就馬上離開，彷彿那間房裡的事從沒發生過，所謂的克里先生就像不存在一般，但很快的，這個煩惱就被時間緊迫的任務轉移了注意力。第一次偵查行動結束後他們馬上出發去執行任務，結果讓史崔克非常不滿意，所以X部隊幾乎每隔幾天就會輪流出去偵查跟執行任務。

這幾次任務執行的方向也讓詹姆士覺得越來越詭異，X部隊經常全員出動，每到一個目的地就執行高調攻擊—是的，高調—唯恐沒人知道他們的到來。史崔克像是帶著七隻狗，吹聲哨子，七隻瘋狗衝出籠外一陣吠叫嘶咬，結果毫無收穫，那麼再吹聲哨子，七隻狗回籠後到下一個地點繼續重覆以上行動。好一群訓練有素的狗啊！自我嫌惡的噁心感讓他對史崔克極度不滿。

出任務時維克多依然維持那一貫瘋狂的殺戮，這讓他覺得又回到原點，在給了維克多想要的之後，維克多依然故我，被背叛的感覺油然而生，他想找維克多談談他們之間的狀況，但他們幾乎沒有獨處的時間，維克多總是知道該怎麼避開他，而維克多也從不回應詹姆士在房間門外的請求，這種門當然擋不住他，但他只是想談談，不是破門而入打上一架，在幾次被其他隊員抗議他半夜拍打房門及怒吼的聲音後只好暫時放棄。

他又夢見殺掉男人的那個晚上。他討厭這個男人，害怕男人的威脅，怨恨男人殺了他的父親，但打擊最大的是，這個男人居然是他的親生父親。還有母親那個晚上的眼神—恐懼及厭惡—這依然是他的夢靨之一，他知道母親或許沒那麼疼愛他，但他不願意去猜想，母親是否從未愛過他。一夜之間他失去所有家人，只剩維克多。

從惡夢中醒來後再也無法入睡，他走到維克多房門前輕輕敲門，這次門終於開了，維克多走回床邊坐著，關上門後他也走到床邊作在維克多旁邊。  
「作噩夢了？」  
「你記得那時候母親看我的眼神嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「她是不是…一直都很討厭我？」  
「那女人不會愛她的孩子，她只愛他自己。」  
「我們是這世上彼此僅有的家人，你說過我們不能隨便棄離對方。」  
「我說過。」  
「維克多。」他停頓。「你愛我嗎？」  
「哪一種？」維克多的口氣顯得有點緊張。  
「兄弟和家人的那種。」  
「我愛你，吉米，你想要的話我就會這樣愛著你。」  
「克里，你愛我嗎？」  
「你到底想要什麽？」維克多抓住他的領口怒吼著。  
「跟我一起離開。」  
「你明知道我辦不到。」維克多壓低的聲音有點嘶啞。  
「維克多，我…」  
「閉嘴。」維克多覆上詹姆士的唇不讓他繼續說話。  
「等等，我只是…」  
「你來不就是要做嗎？現在，閉上你的嘴，豪雷特先生。」  
詹姆士無法推開維克多，在維克多碰觸到他慾望時幾乎失去理智的咒罵出來。「小聲點，這裡的牆壁根本就沒有隔音。」印象中維克多好像有說過這句話，他只記得男人將臉埋在枕頭裡，而他在男人背後奮力衝刺著，最後，從釋放快感後的茫然回神時，他還在維克多的體內。  
「爽夠了就滾。」維克多趴在床上下達了逐客令。

詹姆士沉默的起身離開，回到房間後到天亮都未曾闔眼，他不敢相信自己是如此渴求維克多，不，那只是性，不能沉淪下去，不能被維克多拖到深淵而墮落在不正常的性愛中。

好笑的是想比作還容易，該死，他根本就對維克多的身體上癮。

隨著每次任務的進行，他覺得維克多是在挑戰雙方的底線，大開殺戒前總是對著他露出笑容—貪婪且興奮的笑容—維克多知道他一定會在任務後要求談話，但和平的談話總是馬上變成爭吵，爭吵到最後一定變成作愛，他們根本無法正常溝通，維克多很清楚該怎麼挑逗他，他無法克制侵占維克多身體的慾望。有時他會強迫自己不再去找維克多理論，但下次在執行任務時，維克多就變本加厲，例如，在他面前撕裂一個孩子的咽喉，讓鮮血濺到他臉上。

暴力似乎變成性愛的前戲，那幾乎是讓過程失控的原因，殺戮及爭吵過後的餘韻，巧妙地挑起他們的激情，但隨著每次性愛結束，空虛感卻反噬的更加嚴重，他們總是在爭奪主導權，總是想讓對方信服，但這是一場沒有輸贏、沒有結果的戰爭。

他們在南非某個海濱的一個小旅館裡等待下個指示，史崔克讓X部隊在這空檔放三天假，很不幸的，他又再次無法拒絕維克多的挑逗而將對方壓在自己身下，他緊貼著男人背部並緩慢的進出，吻著略帶鹹味的頸部及肩頭，接著移到男人耳邊呢喃著。  
「維克多…」  
身下的男人忽然激烈掙扎想要起身，詹姆士加強力道挺進及用全身的力量壓制住抵抗的男人。  
「閉嘴，不准叫那個名字！」維克多想用手臂撐起身體卻只是讓詹姆士更加深入內部。  
「維克多。」  
「閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴…」他的抗議聲消失在詹姆士的手掌裡。  
「噓—維克多，我愛你。」詹姆士掩住維克多的嘴並加快他的律動。「我愛你。」  
身下的男人停止掙扎，直到他在對方體內結束高潮後依然靜止，他放鬆的趴在男人背上，接著被男人快速翻身壓制在下方並狠狠揍了一拳。  
「去你媽的，我警告過你，你是爽到語無倫次了嗎？」維克多的眼眶紅腫，他哭過。  
「我想我快瘋了吧。」詹姆士空洞的眼神茫然望向他的兄弟。「我們不能再這樣下去。」

他真的愛上維克多了，兄弟之外的那種。

維克多離開房間後他到海灘附近散步，海風夾帶的鹹味讓他回想起諾曼地那場戰役，登陸前他看了背後的年輕人一眼，年輕人不過二十出頭，他抽著雪茄，一副有點厭煩的回過頭看著前方，在他眼前到底有多少年輕生命消逝，毀掉一條人命如同踩死螞蟻，簡單的毫無價值，他是親手毀掉這些生命的其中一人，在當時那是最適合他們的生活。時代不同了，現在他們可以找到其他方法過活，只是維克多無法認同他的想法。

他們都在尋找真正的歸屬，彼此的想法卻大庭相徑，但都想得到唯一家人的認同，或是，得到愛人的認同，他們必須離開X部隊，或是離開美國，哪裡都好，只要不是繼續過著這種生活就可以，他們已經將對方逼到底線，如果他們真能夠死透的話，或許先下手殺了對方的會是他。

短暫的假期結束他們隨即上工，這兩天他跟維克多只有簡單的對話，維克多又是什麽事都沒發生過一樣，快快樂樂的執行史崔克的任務，不耐煩的情緒逐漸累積，他覺得隨時都會爆發。

一顆隕石的出處有必要用全村人的性命作為威脅？在轟轟烈烈幹掉一個血鑽石批發總部，只是為了問出隕石的線索已經夠讓他覺得可笑跟火大了，現在又即將上演一場非必要的大屠殺？詹姆士甚至懷疑韋德的翻譯是否正確，那傢伙會不會為了試試刀鋒然後決定用另一種方式詮釋異地語言。興奮的情緒在那些野獸臉上蕩漾著，維克多又帶著他最討厭的笑容看向自己，昭告著另一場遊戲的開始，他早就厭倦這種殺戮遊戲，馬上起身阻止，隨之而來又是另一場爭吵，夠了夠了夠了他受夠了！他不想繼續沒有結局的爭執。

「我受夠了，你跟我走嗎？」  
你寧願選擇留在那男人的手下追尋殘忍又可笑的夢想也不願意跟我走？  
「吉米！」  
我轉過頭看著他。  
「我們不能就這樣讓你走。」  
我們？難道你自己沒有想要留住我嗎？  
「吉米！」  
閉嘴。  
「吉米！」  
我恨你。

待續


	7. Chapter 7

「我受夠了，你跟我走嗎？」  
你終究還是選擇離開，但我不行，這裡是我的歸屬，即便我們一起經歷了這麼多，你卻仍然對他們保有可笑的憐憫，你明知道他們有多殘忍。  
「吉米！」  
他轉過頭看著我。  
「我們不能就這樣讓你走。」  
地上的軍籍牌是你決定丟棄的感情？  
「吉米！」  
跟那女人一樣，你不再回頭。  
「吉米！」  
我愛你。

××× ××× ×××

他坐在一台破舊卡車的車蓋上，外面的大雨讓廢棄工廠裡的鐵鏽味及油汙味混著濕答答的霉味，看著鐵桶裡霹啪響的火焰，那個夜晚，伴隨著離別是一場戲劇性的大雨，抽著菸，思緒繼續迴盪在過去的時空中。

××× ××× ×××

「他為什麼離開你？」  
「因為你。」  
「看來，我們的偉大遠景只有被命運選中的人才有資格參與。」  
「少跟我來傳教士那套。」  
「他恨你嗎？」  
「或許吧。」  
「他還愛你嗎？兄弟之外的那種。」  
該死的這傢伙到底知道了多少，他確定那段時間一直很小心，嗯，或許有那麼幾次在宿舍作不是那麼的恰當，他選擇沉默來迴避這個問題。  
「這很重要，維克多，這個計畫需要他。」  
「你自己去想辦法。」  
「我的確是有辦法，只是有你的參與會更加順利，你也希望見到他不是嗎？」史崔克起身環繞著房間繼續說著。「別忘了我們的目標，我真的很需要你。」  
「我有什麼好處？」他的確希望目標可以順利達成，畢竟六年前就是因為這樣他才選擇留下。  
「就看我們之間怎麼協定交易，這是一些資料，你先參考看看吧。」  
史崔克將資料放在茶几上之後就離開了。

他還愛你嗎？

不，維克多告訴過自己不要再想他，結束了，一切在他們逼瘋對方前就結束。但該死的卻沒有一天不想他，在真正分離後才知道那是種煎熬，維克多再次提醒自己，他們已經各自作了選擇，沒有見面的必要。

他還愛你嗎？

「幹！」那混帳的話一直在腦中重複播放，他想見吉米，六年的努力如此簡單就被一句話擊倒。過沒多久他參與了史崔克提起的計畫，這計畫已經進行一年多，史崔克早就安排那女人跟詹姆士接觸，看來這些年間他的確蠻熱衷於史崔克的獵捕計畫，他居然完全沒注意到。

他從史崔克給的資料裡看過那女人，老實說他根本不在意那女人，但那些照片中詹姆士的笑容卻像一把刀劃過他的心，他從沒看過這樣的笑容，放鬆、愉悅、滿足、甚至稱得上是幸福的表情，那些詹姆士跟他在一起時從未有過的表情，他多想馬上衝到詹姆士面前，但這樣除了破壞計劃之外他什麼也做不到，實際上他也不能冒險接近，詹姆士會發現他的氣味。

計畫進行的相當順利，他稱職演出激發對方復仇心的角色，詹姆士毫不猶豫就接受了亞德曼金屬的注射。女人回基地後，他還是忍不住向女人提出這個問題。  
「他有向你提起過我嗎？」  
「沒有。」維克多確實感到失望，他連”兄弟”這個身分都不被詹姆士認同了。  
「妳真的是很完美的人選，就算妳的能力對他有用，也用不著。漂亮而且溫柔，媽的，他真的超愛你這型。喔對，還有可以讓他爽翻的火辣身材及床上功夫，他真的沒有辦法不愛妳。妳真是完美的很該死。」  
「你喝醉了。」他可能真的醉了，他不知道史崔克的辦公室居然有這麼多酒。  
「他怎麼跟你作的？」他很好奇這女人是如何能讓詹姆士這麼著迷。  
「為何要讓他恨你?」女人不理會他的調侃，平淡的反問他。  
「這樣比較簡單。」

讓他恨我比讓他愛我容易。

維克多真的很希望詹姆士能夠繼續恨著自己，但當詹姆士發現傷他最深的是那女人而不是維克多時，維克多決定結束這一切，現在的詹姆士或許可以殺了自己。  
「動手吧。了結一切。」

你無法愛我也不再恨我，那就殺了我吧。

但詹姆士卻只是賞他一拳並再度重申—「我們結束了。」

××× ××× ×××

一段不短的回憶時間讓他釐清自己的思緒，自從離開那個島之後他找過詹姆士，但在現身之前卻發現詹姆士失去記憶，沒人知道這是怎麼發生的，史崔克就算知道也不會告訴他，他繼續追蹤詹姆士，直到適當的時機來臨再決定該如何行動。

他常常在想，如果詹姆士還記得一切，他是否還有機會跟詹姆士復合，至少他們可以回復往日的兄弟情分，如果沒有機會，他也不會讓詹姆士不恨他，總會有辦法讓他在詹姆士心中永遠有著一塊無法抹去的份量。他也認為失去記憶的詹姆士或許能過的較輕鬆，不記得所愛的人都背叛自己—母親、愛人還有兄弟—這可能是一件好事。

雨停了，熄掉最後一根菸，他決定去見詹姆士，終究他還是無法接受詹姆士不記得他的事實，不能再度讓詹姆士漠視自己，雖然這次是非自願性的。

××× ××× ×××

羅根在酒吧裡，回美國已有一段時間，那個不停重複的噩夢不知道為什麼讓他覺得，答案就在這個國家。

他注意到站在門口附近的男人一直盯著他，一身黑大衣，靠在牆邊默默喝著手中的威士忌，同時間在氣味混雜的酒吧中，他注意到一股熟悉的氣味，雖然極其微弱卻仍不自覺的被吸引著，但還是完全想不起來那會是什麼，他恨死明知道徒勞無功卻又在空白記憶中努力回想的自己。

二十分鐘後，那男人依舊囂張的盯著他，他真的很不想找麻煩，但麻煩總是自動找上門來。  
「該死！」他終於放棄忍耐，暗自罵了一聲後，決定要去跟那個混帳搞清楚他們之間到底有什麼問題，他走向男人，男人卻快步走出酒吧，羅根跟上前去，出了門口便看見男人轉進一條小巷，他隨後也轉進小巷，發現男人正靠著牆等著他。

羅根看著眼前的男人，男人不發一語，眼神直盯著羅根。  
「我認識你嗎？」羅根決定在動手前先問清楚對方來歷，他受夠了什麼都不知道的狀況。  
「不。」男人笑著回答。「你不會想要認識我的。」  
「我應該認識你嗎？」  
「我想你不會喜歡的。」  
「那你幹麻這樣看著我？」羅根不喜歡男人那帶著責難的眼神。  
「我有個弟弟，你長的很像他。」  
「你弟弟叫什麼？」羅根不知道他為什麼要問。  
「詹姆士，但是他不在了。」  
「所以你才會這樣看著我？」  
「是的，吉米。」  
「你剛剛叫我什麼？」  
「沒什麼，只是一個改不掉的壞習慣。」男人說完馬上轉身就走。  
「嘿！」詹姆士叫住離去的男人。「你叫什麼名字？」  
男人停下，過了幾秒鐘才轉身。「維克多。維克多．克里。」男人笑著回答他。  
詹姆士對這名字沒什麼印象，但對男人的笑容有微妙的觸動，尤其是嘴角的虎牙。  
「我們會再見面嗎？」又一次，他不知為何要問這問題。  
「如果你想的話。」  
「我想。」羅根直覺的認為這男人知道他想知道的事情，而男人聽到回答後的大笑也讓他莫名堅定這個想法。  
「哇喔…我不知道這樣對你來說是不是好事，畢竟你看來就像受夠了一堆鳥事了。」  
「我看起來這麼糟嗎？」  
「沒錯，糟的像一坨屎。」  
「去你的。」羅根訝異自己居然在這陌生男人的面前放鬆下來，他輕聲笑著回覆了男人的話。  
「你在酒吧待了兩小時，那張大便臉臭的讓人不想知道你很糟也難。」男人挖苦的口氣讓羅根覺得一切是那麼自然跟…熟悉？  
「一起喝個兩杯如何？」羅根想要留住這男人，他有一大堆問題想要跟這男人搞清楚。  
「不是今天。」  
「抱歉…？」  
「我剛才說的…如果你想的話，我們下次會再見面的。」  
「什麼時候？我是說…我該怎麼找你？」  
「到時你會知道的。」  
男人走向對街，消失在黑暗中，而羅根卻只是愣在原地，忽然記起男人的聲音是在哪聽過，一個輕柔且熟悉的聲音，在他夢中，彷彿是在耳邊呢喃著…  
「留在我身邊。」  
END


End file.
